Crying Time
"Crying Time" is a song from 1964 written by country music artist Buck Owens. History Owens recorded the original version of his song and released it as the B side to the 45 single "I've Got a Tiger By the Tail" in 1964, Capitol 5336, but it failed to reach the music charts. A cover version of "Crying Time" was then recorded by R&B singer Ray Charles, and his version proved to be a hit. Featuring backing vocals by the Jack Halloran Singers and The Raelettes, the song reached number six on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in February 1966.Whitburn, Joel (1996). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 6th Edition (Billboard Publications) Charles' version of the song also peaked at number five on the R&B chart and spent three weeks at number one on the easy listening chart.Hyatt, Wesley (1999). The Billboard Book of #1 Adult Contemporary Hits (Billboard Publications) In the United Kingdom, the song reached number 50 on the UK Singles Chart. In addition, Charles' version of "Crying Time" won two Grammy Awards in 1967, in the categories Best R&B Recording and Best R&B Solo Performance. Style Charles intended his version of Owens' song to be a tribute to the country music style he appreciated (Charles had successfully covered other country music songs in the past, such as "I Can't Stop Loving You"). He was quoted as saying that he didn't record "Crying Time" and other country songs written by Owens "out of disrespect for Buck. I'm crazy about Buck. But I heard something that fit my style. The key was keeping my style while watching my style work in different ways." Cover versions Ray Charles and Barbra Streisand performed the song as a duet on her 1973 soundtrack album from her CBS television special Barbra Streisand...And Other Musical Instruments. This cover was featured in the episode, "The Glass Is Always Cleaner", of the NBC drama series Las Vegas. Streisand also included a solo version of the song on her 1974 album ButterFly. Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen recorded a live version on the 1974 album Live from Deep in the Heart of Texas. Connie Francis recorded the song during a 1989 Muscle Shoals session. Victor Wood covered this song in the album Mr. Lonely. Lorrie Morgan recorded a cover of the song for the soundtrack to the 1993 film The Beverly Hillbillies. Her version peaked at number 59 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks chart. Wanda Jackson and Elvis Costello recorded a version which appears on Jackson's 2003 album Heart Trouble. Dutch versions George Baker used to play it on all his live shows. In 1986 he recorded it for an unreleased country album. This rare song can be found on YouTube. Andre Hazes recorded it for his 1989 blues-album Dit Is Wat Ik Wil (This Is What I Want) as Jammer (It's a pity), a warning for earth-pollution. The song features a guitar-solo by Jan Akkerman and was released as a single, backed with a non-translated version of Working in a Coal Mine. See also *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1966 (U.S.) References External links * Category:1966 singles Category:Torch songs Category:Buck Owens songs Category:Ray Charles songs Category:Barbra Streisand songs Category:Lorrie Morgan songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs written by Buck Owens Category:1964 songs Category:ABC Records singles